


Flightless Crow

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Mention Hinata's Mother, Mention Natsu Hinata, a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone, but his memory will remain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Crow

The club was silent. No one uttered a word. There was no hyperactive jump junky running around. There was no argument between the quick duo. There was nothing but the shuffling of clothes and squeaking of shoes.

It was the same in the gym. No one spoke. Only balls smashing off the court, feet squeaking on the varnished wood and grunts of effort resounding around the gym. No more bickering would happen here. No more hyper short gingers to shout about everything and nothing.

He was gone.

Shoyou Hinata was gone.

It was a hard pill to swallow but, it was the truth. It happened a week ago. The horrid incident. One that Tsukishima and Kageyama would never forget. Instead, it would slowly eat away at them. They had taken something from the world.

* * *

_“That was great! Tsukishima was like SWOOSH! Then Kageyama was like YAAAAAA! And then I hit it and it was like WOOOM!”_

_Shoyou bounced on his feet before leaping into the air. Kageyama pouted at the tall blonde as he snorted._

_“Yeah, the King was amazing wasn’t he? Though, his toss was a little off.”_

_He said in a snide tone. Shoyou rolled his eyes as Kageyama began glaring._

_“WHAT?!”_

_“I wish Yamaguchi could have seen it. I bet he would have been amazed!”_

_Tsukishima huffed._

_“It’s his own fault for staying out late in winter to watch the stars.”_

_“He’s a dumbass.”_

_Shoyou sighed. These two are insufferable. Yet they had found something to agree on for once. Before Shoyou could change the topic, the two began arguing._

_“You’re a dumbass too. ‘Kingy’ can’t even serve properly!”_

_Kageyama growled._

_“At least I didn’t fall over trying to block thin air!”_

_The two continued bickering, Shoyou slowing down so he wasn’t caught in the cross heirs. Then he heard something._

_“Erm…guys?”_

_Neither heard him. But the noise was getting closer, and louder, and Shoyou’s reflexes began kicking in._

_“What was that your lordship? I didn’t hear that over the ball hitting the net!”_

_“Guys!”_

_“Oh yeah?! You want to go?! I’d like to see your face after you miss the ball again!”_

_The noise grew closer. Turning the corner on the ice with too much speed to slow down, let alone stop. Shoyou ran as fast as he could and pushed the boys to the pavement._

_“GUYS! LOOK OUT!”_

**_CRASH_ **

**_…silence…_ **

* * *

Yesterday, they held the funeral. Natsu and her mum stood at the front, tears streaming down their faces. Natsu didn’t understand. She kept asking where Nii-Chan was going. Her mum couldn’t answer that properly. All she could do was reply with, ‘away’. ‘He’s going away’.

The team had a hard time using their full energy. They couldn’t concentrate so close to that day. Coach Ukai was hoping this would help them get to grips with it. But, it only made it worse.

He was gone.

He wasn’t there to randomly yell about success. He wasn’t there to start arguments, or on the rare occasion, stop them. He wouldn’t be there to spike the ball with his amazingly fast jumps. Or rant about the strangest of things.

Once the news spread to the other teams, they got condolences. But, that only made it worse. Apparently Kenma locked himself away when he heard and still hasn’t come out. Nekoma can still hear the whimpering when they stand outside his door.

Oikawa was no better. Kageyama broke it to him, because they knew each other. At first, he had his attitude and began to insult Kageyama. However, when he saw Kageyama’s face, serious and broken, he settled down. Then he was told, and he did not take it well. He locked himself in the gym of his school and practiced until he was sent to the hospital.

Everyone was crushed. The little middle blocker had an effect on everyone. Even the people who barely knew him cried. Even if just a little. Shoyou Hinata, had an amazing gift.

Now he’s gone.

No one can learn of this gift anymore.

It was now the end of practice and as is now tradition, the entire team prayed. They prayed for the fallen crow. They prayed he can see them where he is. And, unbeknownst to most, Tsukishima even wished for him to be happy. Though they all wished that, the concept of Tsukishima praying for it seemed a bit of a stretch.

The captain stood and all eyes landed on him.

“I know it’s hard but, today is the clean out.”

A few heads dropped again.

“Don’t call it that.”

Daichi looked at Kageyama with pained eyes.

“Let’s just get it over with.”

Following Tsukishima’s lead, the team stood and made their way to the club changing room.

They stood silent for a moment. Not sure of how to proceed. Then Suga stepped forward. He had already began crying, as had Nishinoya and Tanaka. They stood around as the locker was opened and everyone looked at Shoyou’s belongings.

“Someone find a box.”

Not wanting to be there much longer, Asahi offered to get one. And started the removing of Shoyou’s personal items.

There were a few forgotten shirts. A pair of shorts and a singular sock. Tanaka chuckled at the likeliness of Hinata doing that before he reached in for the next items. Suga retreating to find some tissues.

Tanaka pulled out a few textbooks. A notebook with some serious notes in there. Seems Shoyou had invested himself in getting his grades up. Daichi felt the sting of pride behind his eyes as they continued.

Nishinoya grabbed the next few items. There was an old, smelly towel. Which they decided to throw out. His old shoes that he had worn down in a week. He hadn’t had enough money for a decent pair and ended up getting a pair that couldn’t keep up with him. Kageyama snorted at the memory of him face planting the floor because of them.

The last batch of items were taken out by Daichi. He felt it as the captain’s duty to finish the task.

He pulled some rubbish out of the back and pulled an unpleased face before discarding them. Then he pulled out a piece of paper. There was a story on there. It was written carefully and as if was made for a child. Then it hit him. It was for Natsu.

As they read the story, their eyes welled. Tears cascaded down as everyone finished the story. The team was a mess without their little giant. But nothing could be done. Unless…

“We will become the strongest team in Japan! We have to fly to victory! FOR HINATA!”

“YEAH!”

Even the bravest and strongest of crows, stops flying someday.

* * *

 

_There was a team of giant men. The smallest of the team didn’t feel like he fit in. But, the team was nice. He was welcomed with open arms. And he accepted. He bounded into the team and did his best to reach their heights. The giant men watched as the smallest member became the crow. He could leap as high as they could jump. It was like he was flying. All of his work payed off. And he was happy. Because it wasn’t for nothing. It was for his friends. His new family. And with this family. They would soar._

_To Natsu_

_Love Nii-Chan_

Attached to the bottom of the story, was a picture. A picture of Natsu, Shoyou and the whole Karasuno team. Smiles on all of their faces, even Tsukishima and Kageyama. The day before the disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm really sorry!! I'm a real sadistic a-hole! Sorry...


End file.
